Order and Chaos
by DarkDaughter97
Summary: Hermione Granger lone female member of The Golden Trio. gets sent back in time to the Marauders 6th year. there she meets the one and only James Potter. this is a james/hermione fanfic or a hermes fanfic as i like to call it. full sum inside. m 4 cussing
1. Prologue

Order and Chaos

**Summary: **Hermione Granger, lone female member of "The Golden Trio", organized, bossy, intelligent. One day in the library she gets sent back in time to the Marauders 6th year at Hogwarts. There she meets the one and only James Potter. He's the leader of the Marauders, smart, over the moon handsome, and by far the best prankster in school. After being rejected by Lily Evans once again, he feels like he'll never find love. Than out of the blue Hermione Granger, or should I say H.J. Daniels, falls into his lap, literally. Follow them as they deal with love, uncertainty, heartbreak, and jealousy.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if everything doesn't follow the book, but it's hard to write a story so please don't diss.

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Prologue**___

**Hermione's POV:**

Sometimes I wish I didn't have magic. That I could live in a place where I wasn't known as one of "The Golden Trio" or the Gryffindor Princess or Harry Potter's best friend. It's not like I don't like magic and I love Harry to death but it seems like that's all I am to anyone who isn't Harry or one of the Weasleys. Yeah, I'm bossy and yeah, I'm fuckin smart but I also love to play practical jokes and screw around (not in a sexual way). What's the point of wishing when I know I could never live in a place like that? All these thoughts are going through my head as I make my way to the library. It's the beginning of 5th year and ever since Harry said Voldemort has returned people have been staring at me more than usual and it doesn't exactly help that my body finally decides to get breast this summer. That's why I got bigger jumpers so that it wasn't so obvious. They're not necessarily staring at them it just feels like they are. Sighing I walked into the library and to the back where they keep the books on famous wizarding couples. I grabbed my favorite about Nicholas Flammel and his wife of 500 years. Someday I wish to have a relationship like that, everlasting. Though I haven't had a lot of experience in that department. Neville Longbottom did ask me out 2nd year but I just didn't like him like that. And then last year I had a fling of sorts with Viktor Krum when he came to Hogwarts with the rest of Durmstrang for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was sweet and treated me like a goddess, but though I did like him there wasn't a…spark. Sighing, again, I opened the book for like the 100th time but this time something different happened. When I opened it something fell out and there was writing inside the cover.

"**My Love,**

**We are separated through time. And it breaks my heart every time I think about how I can no longer hear your laugh or see your smile or touch your skin. Though to you we have yet to meet, and to me you have just left. I know that as you read this you might not even realize it's you I'm talking about, but I want you to know I love you with all my heart and that when you read this you might be with another. Just know that I love you, my dear, and always will.**

** Forever yours, J.P.**

Smiling I remembered the object that fell out of the book when I opened it. Looking down, I could see it was a necklace. Reaching down, I gingerly lifted it up to get a better look. Suddenly, the room started spinning and my eyes became heavy. The last thing I remembered was falling and it seemed like forever till I landed.


	2. Chapter 1

Order and Chaos: Chapter 1

**James' POV**

She shot me down. Again. What is it about Lily fuckin Evans that makes me continue to chase her only to have her reject me and cause me to feel like a fool. To be honest, I don't even know if I'm in love with her anymore. Which, for me, is kinda scary because it's always been her and nobody else. I can still remember the first time I saw her. It was first year and she was about to be sorted. Since then that image of her has always been in my head. Auburn hair falling just below her shoulder blades, green eyes sparkling with excitement. If you looked closely you could see the green of her eyes was slightly darker on the outside of her irises. When she turned her head a certain way you could see the light blonde highlights in her hair_. No, James stop thinking about her. _I thought to myself. I've been chasing her for 6 years, but lately it seems like I'm less into her. It's like I can feel that we're not meant to be and that the one for me is coming. God. What a sappy git I sound like. If Padfoot could hear my thoughts I'd never hear the end of it. Moony would just give me that look of his and go back to reading his book. Wormtail would probably agree with everything I was thinking and continue to eat.

"James!"

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and turned to the voice.

"You've been zoned out for like 10 minutes." Sirius said.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus and I were all sitting around the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus had been reading and Sirius and Peter were talking about quidditch.

"What's on your mind, mate?" Remus said.

"I bet it's a certain Gryffindor bird." Sirius said smirking as he lifted his drink to his mouth.

"I don't think I'm in love with Lily anymore." I said.

"Aghhh…" Sirius choked on his drink. "What!" he said. "You've been in love with Lily for years. What's making you making you think you don't love her anymore?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling like we aren't meant to be together." I said. "But I feel like the one for me is coming, you know?" I finished voicing my thoughts to see Sirius and Peter giving me funny looks.

As I suspected Remus gave me his "look" and said "If that's how you feel than you should follow those feelings.

I smiled knowing he was right, again. Out of nowhere the room begins to shake and there's a breeze even though there isn't a window to let one in. I hear a distant screaming and I look up just as I see a figure that fell out of thin air and into my lap. I looked at the figure that landed on me and felt my eyes widen. The thing that landed on me was a girl. She looked about 15/16 and had golden, chestnut brown hair that fell in ringlets around her face but had a more than slight frizz to them. What really caught my attention was the fact that she was beautiful yet an unconventional beauty. She had big(but not to big) almond shaped eyes that were the color of milk chocolate. She had a small bunny like nose, and a scattering of light brown freckles on her cheeks. She had full pink lips and her mouth was open a little bit and I could see that her teeth where just a tiny bit bigger than normal. When I was looking at her my heart started to beat faster, and my hands got sweaty and I felt like holding her close and never letting go. I don't even know her and yet I have these feelings. What the fuck is going on?


	3. Chapter 2

Order and Chaos: Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**:

I landed on something that wasn't hard and wasn't soft. I could tell by the bulge underneath me that itwas a person and a boy no less. I turned to face the boy I landed on in order to apologize and found myself looking at the most handsome face I have ever seen and found that my tongue was heavy and I couldn't speak. He had dark brown almost black hair that fell into his eyes which were a light brown but had small flecks of blue and green. His cheek bones were smoothly defined and I could tell by looking at them and his chin that he was muscular but not like Viktor is. His eyes were framed by black rimmed rectangular glasses, which instead of subtracting from his looks, made him even more handsome. I had only seen his face in pictures but immediately recognized him. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. I was staring into the face of _**the**_ James Potter.

_Impossible_, I thought to myself. _He's dead. Oh no, am I dead? _Looking away from his face I saw that he wasn't the only one in the room. There were three other boys in the room. I recognized Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, but didn't recognize the other one. Remus and Sirius looked the same but younger. Remus with his shaggy brown hair and amber eyes. He didn't have the scars on his cheek though, which to me actually made him less handsome than when he did have them. Sirius had the same long black hair and light grey eyes. He was less worn down than when I had last seen but as equally handsome. Going off the fact that I was sitting on James and looking at Remus and Sirius, I could only assume that this other boy was Peter Pettigrew. He looked so different from the man I met briefly in the Shrieking Shack 3rd year. Peter was small and chubby with dirty blonde hair, plump cheeks, and shiny blue eyes. He wasn't awful looking, but the fact that he would do terrible things made him ugly in my eyes.

_Wait. If I'm dead than why are Remus, Sirius_, _and Peter here? James is the_ _only dead Marauder_, I thought to myself. I immediately answered my own question. I went back in time, but how? The body under me, James, moved snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him remembering what I was sitting on.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed getting off him. I looked around me some more and realized that I had landed in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wow James." Sirius said. "Not only do girls fall at your feet. It seems they also like to land on your lap now." He finished with a small smirk.

"Really, that's the best you could come up with?" Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm kinda in shock right now so give me some credit for thinking of anything." Sirius shot back.

James rose from his chair. "Are you ok?" he said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "What's the date?"

"October 20, 1977." Remus said

My eyes widened. 20 years. I went back 20 years!

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." I said. Before they could say anything else I ran out the portrait hole.

I swiftly made my way to Dumbledore's office. I walked up to the gargoyle and said "Lemon Drops." Surprisingly, the gargoyle moved to show me the hidden stairwell.

"Crazy old man, hasn't changed the password in 20 years." I said with a smile.

I didn't even bother knocking because, as always, as soon as I got to the door Dumbledore called out "Come in."

"Hello Miss. I don't believe I recognize you." Dumbledore said from behind his desk, eyes twinkling.

"It's because we haven't met, not yet at least. You see I'm from 1997 and somehow I ended up here." I told him. I could tell by looking at him that he believed me. He could always tell if I was lying.

"Please tell me about yourself and how you came to be here Miss…"

"Granger."

So I told him everything about the necklace and landing in the Gryffindor Common Room. I left out everything about Harry and Voldemort and the Order. I wasn't ready to tell him all about that yet.

"Well Ms. Granger it seems you came to be here through an object similar to a portkey but from what you told me it is a more modified version that goes beyond travelling from place to place." I nodded knowing he was probably right. "This portkey may be irreversible but the only way to find out is to take a good look at it. Do you have the necklace with you? He asked.

Oh no. "No sir. I think I dropped it back in the library in my time." I said.

"I believe that without that necklace you will not be able to go back home. So I will have you continue your schooling here at Hogwarts. You're a Gryffindor in your fifth year right?" he asked

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will have Ms. Alice Prewett be your "guide" since for show you will be a new student transferring here from a private Wizarding school in Australia called Rosewater Academy. If they ask about why you don't have an Australian accent tell them that you moved to Australia 3 years ago after being homeschooled." He said. I nodded. "I will have Professor McGonagall give you your schedule tomorrow morning. Until then you can just do what you would normally do when you don't have classes. You will, of course, have to change your name since Hermione Granger has yet to be born. What do you wish to be called her? He asked.

"Hmmm…I want to be called H.J." I said. "H.J. Daniels."

"Ok Ms. Daniels I believe that's all I can do for you till I gather more information about that necklace. He said.

"Good-bye sir and thank you. I will se you tomorrow at breakfast." I said as I made my way out the door.

Now the only thing left to do was stay away from James Potter and the rest of the Marauders.


	4. Chapter 3

Order and Chaos: Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter goes out to voicesofmelodies for being the first to comment. 3

**James' POV:**

Before I anyone of us could say anything else, my mystery girl left. And she just left me here, dumbfounded, no name no nothing.

"Well who do you suppose that delightful little was? A new student perhaps?" Sirius said with a smile.

I looked over at him. "I don't know. She'd have to be. I've never seen her here before. Quite away to make an entrance though." I said still kinda shocked.

"If she's a new student than she'll probably want some time to adjust. Which means leave her alone Padfoot." Remus said going back to reading his book.

"I can't help if I eventually try to get her to go out with me it's my instincts I can't control them." Sirius stated smile growing into a smirk. "But I think she'd prefer James considering the way she looked at him."

"How did she look at me?" I said confused.

"Like, 'wow, he's so dreamy!" Making his eyes go wide and batting his eyelashes.

"It's scary how well you do that Sirius." Peter said.

"Shut up Wormtail." Sirius said practically hissing.

"I don't know who she is, but I'm gonna find out." I said feeling determined.

"And it would seem James likes her as well." Remus said his eyes never leaving his book.

I was just about to say something back when Lily walked into the room.

"And here we go." Sirius wined.

I plopped back into my chair giving Lily my signature smile. "Hello, WaterLily."

"Don't call me WaterLily." Lily said angrily.

"Why it suits you." My smile dropping slightly.

"And arrogant git suits you."

"Ow, Evans you wound me." Mock hurt on my face. "Where's Prewett? Last time I saw ya, you guys were in the library studying."

"She went to Professor Dumbledore's office. Apparently there's a new student and Dumbledore wants Alice to show her around." Lily said sounding like she was getting annoyed.

"Must be your mystery girl James. Maybe Alice can formally introduce you to." Sirius said smirking. I ignored him.

"Really. Does she know her name?" I said perking up.

Lily looked over at the portrait hole as it opened. "Ask her yourself." She said just as Alice and my mystery girl walked in.

Deciding to have some fun with my mystery girl, I got up and quickly made my way over to her. I got down on my knees and took one of her hands in both of mine.

"Finally! My fair maiden has returned to me. My heart ached in your absence." I said using my best old-timey voice and giving her hand a kiss. Her eyes brows rose. Lily looked confused.

"You guys know each other?"

"Not really." My mystery girl said. "When I got her I kinda…landed on him." She pulled her hand away lightly from mine. "Portkey mishap."

"You call it a mishap. I call it fate." I said still on my knees. "But ,tell me maiden, what is thy name."

"H.J. Daniels kind sir." She told me smirking.

"Are you mocking me my lovely?" My smile getting bigger.

"Now why would I ever do that?" Hand flying to her chest in mock shock on her face. "And I don't believe I know your name."

"James Potter, at your service." I said getting up and giving her a bow.

"Well Sir Potter, I believe Alice was showing me to my dorm so I will see you later…..if your lucky." She finished smirking.

"Oh, I like her." Sirius said laughing.

With that she followed Alice and Lily upstairs.

"My heart will yearn for you while you're gone my fair Lady Daniels." I shouted up to her a genuine smile plastered on my face. I could hear her laughter echoing down the stair case.

A/N: again I'm sorry if the dates and stuff don't line up with the book. Also a request: later in the story I'm planning having James…serenade Hermione I would like song request and remember this is the 70's so anything past that is a no go. I was thinking of having him to Burnin' Love by Elvis Presley. Tell me what you think and don't forget to request a song.

Love, McKenna


	5. Chapter 4

Order and Chaos: Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter isn't the best but I was having major writers block so finally! I just wrote this chapter today and I have an OC in here so I hope you enjoy.

…...

Hermione's POV:

What the hell did I just do! I told myself to stay away from James Potter NOT flirt with him. I just….I just couldn't help myself. I mean he was on his knees and kissed my hand and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and….NO! Don't think about him like that. He's Harry's father. My best friend's dad. Though technically we are the same age right now. _No stop Hermione._ As I made my way upstairs, I was wondering if James was just playing or being serious.

Alice led me into one of the dorms which, once entering, I realized was my old room. It looked exactly the same as in my time.

"Just to let you know, James Potter is an arrogant prat who is way too full of himself." Lily sneered jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Lily stop, Frank says James is a nice guy." Alice said softly.

"Yeah well you don't have him badgering you to go out with him every day!" Lily yelled.

The way Lily was talking had me confused I always heard that she was sweet and kind and even turned James down nicely but this Lily was a fucking bitch! I could already tell I wasn't going to like her.

"You don't have to worry." I said fake sweetly." I have no interest in James. I was just humoring him."

"Oh well…Ok." She said confused." Just warning you watch out for him and his best friend Sirius Black, he was the boy with the long black hair and grey eyes."

"Doesn't sound like you very fond of any of them?" I said raising my eye brows.

"No, I just don't like James and Sirius they're nothing but immature womanizers. Remus Lupin, the boy with the brown hair, and Peter Pettigrew, boy with the blond hair, are nice enough."

I couldn't help but notice that Lily's eyes lit up when she said Remus's name. Since I didn't particularly like Lily and was in a different time period and didn't have to be stuffy, prissy, know-it-all Hermione Granger I decided to have a little fun.

"Remus looked really cute." I said in my best girly voice." Please tell me he's single."

Her eyes darkened." I don't know him that well so I wouldn't know really. He's a bit of a loner."

"Oh" I put on a fake pout.

I looked over at Alice. She was covering her mouth with her hand and I could see her shoulders shaking. She knew I was faking.

"So did you get your schedule yet?" Lily said changing the subject.

"No Headmaster Dumbledore said that Professor McGonagall would bring it to me tomorrow morning." I said.

"Oh ok, hey do you want to sit with us tomorrow at breakfast and see what classes we have together? Lily and I can help show you around and we could introduce you to some of our friends." Alice said timidly.

"Yeah I'd like that." A smile on my face.

Just then the dorm room door opened and a girl stepped in. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist. She had bright moss green eyes. She had defined features that reminded me of a princess from medieval times and looked to be about my age and was a good 4 inches taller than my 5 foot 3. She was beautiful. When she spoke she had an American accent.

"Hey-yo, who's the newbie?"

"H.J. Daniels meet McKenna Hansen. Kenna meet H.J. She's a new transfer student from Rosewater Academy in Australia. She's the same year as us." Alice explained.

"Sweet, well H.J. as you can tell I'm from America and grew up in good old Los Angeles, California. My mom and pops moved me here when I was 13. Pops grew up in Whales and went to school here, he was Ravenclaw and my mom's an American squib. So I'm a halfer. I think we'll get along well, as long as you don't touch my cloths." She said with a smile.

"I won't I promise." I said returning her smile.

"Good and by the way you don't have to call me McKenna either. You can call me Kenna or Mickey if you wanna. And if I know Lily, and I do, she has probably told you all about the Gryffindor Four down there and their leaders the ever handsome James Potter and the sexy Sirius Black." Kenna said fake swooning.

"She did and she told me that they're nothing but trouble."

"No, it's just James and Sirius who are trouble." She sneered.

"Oh come on Lils we all know you're gonna cave in to James Potter's charm soon enough." Kenna said giving Lily a wicked smile.

"Oh really," Lily said." And when do you plan to stop teasing Sirius and go out with him already."

"As soon as he asks me out properly like a gentleman." Kenna said flipping her hair." Besides I love to watch him beg like a little puppy. But, seriously Lils I think if you go out with James just once he'll leave you alone for good."

"You really think so?" Lily said hopefully.

"Yes."

"I don't know," Lily said thoughtfully. She turned and headed toward the bathroom." I'll think about it." We all watched as she closed the bathroom door, her face thoughtful.

"I'm really tired, you know port-key lag, I'm going to go to bed." I said.

Alice and Kenna turned to me, their eyes wide. It appears they had forgotten I was there.

"Oh ok, good-night then I'm going to go meet Frank for a late night date." Alice said jumping up and practically skipping out the door.

"Well, I'm going to go down stairs and flirt with Sirius." She headed toward the door then suddenly stopped. "Oh and H.J."

"Yeah"

Welcome to Hogwarts, I know you're going to love it here." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to like it here to."

"Adios chica" She yelled to me going out the door and lightly closing it.

I laughed to myself and crawled into bed, not bothering to take my clothes off. I knew that Lily and James were supposedly meant to be together and have Harry, but why did I hate the idea of Lily and James going out together? I don't even know him and yet I find myself blush at the thought of him. I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep. My last thought was _Why me? Why was I sent here? _And that night I dreamt of James Potter.

A/N: Remember i need song choices and please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. Yes McKenna is named after me.


	6. Chapter 5

Order and Chaos: Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I only own Mickey!

James' POV:

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Padfoot's snoring, sunlight peeking through the red curtains. Groaning, I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the bed next to mine, where Sirius lay. The pillow hit him smack in the face, startling him and causing him to make a very unattractive noise.

"Stop your snoring and wake up Paddy. We have class today," I called to him.

I pulled the covers off my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Taking a quick look around I noticed Sirius and I were the only ones left in the dorm. I quickly grabbed my glasses from the night stand next to me and, standing up, made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I rubbed the sleep crusts out of my eyes, slipped on my glasses, and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom to find Padfoot still asleep and snoring louder than before. I let out a sigh and made my way over to my trunk opening it and grabbing a school shirt, pants, shoes, and my prefect badge. Why they made me prefect I don't know but, hey, I'm not complaining. My shirt was a white button down dress shirt. My pants were black and some kind of muggle material called denim that Moony got me for my birthday along with my shoes which are called converse. I slipped on my pants and buttoned up my shirt leaving the top button alone. I shoved my shoes on my feet, laced them up, and stuck my badge on my shirt. I made my way out the dorm room door, grabbing my book bag as I passed, flinging it over my shoulder. Once I got to the bottom of the tower I saw a head of curly brown hair making its way out the portrait hole. I smiled to myself remembering _she_ was here. H.J. Daniels. It seems like every time I see her my heart skips a beat. I've never had such strong feelings for a girl, even Lily. I know I just met her but god damn it I can't help these feelings. I want to get to know her better. The sound of footsteps on the stairs behind me snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized I had stopped moving. I turned around and saw Padfoot sleepily coming towards me.

"Wow," I said smirking. "You're awake. I was just going to let you be late for Slug's class, because knowing you; you would have slept right through breakfast and DADA."

"So was I," he yawned." But Mickey said she'd eat breakfast with me today."

"Oh," I grinned.

He shoved me and we made our way to the Great Hall, H.J. not too far ahead of us.

"Damn," Sirius grinned." Her skirt is short. I'd love to look at those legs all day long."

"Oh no," I said." No way. Daniels is mine. I realized last night that Lily is probably never going to give me a chance." I sighed." And I like her."

"Okay Prongs," Sirius put his hands up." I'll back off."

"Thanks," I said patting him on the back.

We reached the Great Hall and made our way over to the middle of the Gryffindor table where H.J., Lily, Alice, Remus, Peter, Mickey, and Frank sat. The right side of H.J. was free so I immediately took a seat next to her. She turned toward me smiling.

"Good-mourning James." She said in a voice that sounded like pure music, a voice that made my heart stop.

"Good-mourning to you to Dani," I said giving her a genuine smile.

Her eyebrows rose, "Dani?" she mused.

"Yeah, it's a nickname. Your last name is Daniels and Dani is short for Daniels," My smile became a smirk. "I think it's cute, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind," She said smiled, her smile was like a ray of sunshine." But I get to give you a nickname now. How about… Jamie?"

I scrunched up my nose," Jamie is a girly name."(I personally have no problem with guys named Jamie I just think it's something James would say.)

"I think Jamie is the perfect nickname for you James," Sirius grinned.

I scowled at him," Shut up, Siri."

I turned back to H.J. who was staring, amused, at Sirius and I. I put on my best puppy dog face," Please don't call me Jamie. Pretty please with cherries on top."

"Nope not gonna work Jamie. I am immune to the puppy dog face," She smiled triumphantly.

I grunted," Fine."

"Well, I have to go see Professor McGonagall so I can get my schedule," H.J. said rising from her seat," See you all later."

I watched her make her way to the head table, her hips swinging lightly.

"Come on you lot, let's go we have double potions today," Remus stood and made his way out of the great hall.

Sighing Peter, Sirius, and I all followed after him. The whole way I was praying to Merlin that H.J. was in all of my classes.

A/N: Hey my lovely followers. I am sorry that this took so long to get up but I was having (once again) major writers block. I'm so amazed that I have so many followers and I am currently working on another story. This one is gonna be a Hermione/? I would like everyone who read this to review and give me ideas for the new story and the serenading scene. Again REVIEW!

-DarkDaughter97


	7. Note!

Hey people! Unfortunately this is not a new chapter but I will be continuing this story on wattpad and hopefully put new chapter on here shortly after that. So new chapters will be posted on there first then on here. It will be under the username PrincessOfRavenclaw so please tell everyone you know about my story and please keep reading. I have had major writers block and just started my sophomore year at college. Bye for now my lovely followers.


	8. Chapter 6

A:N/ To all who read this on Wattpad , thank you. I'm going to combine chapters 6 and 7 to make it longer. I'm so terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner my lovelies

Hermione's POV:

After getting my schedule from Professor McGonagall I made my way to my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would usually get to class early but seeing as I told myself I'd be a new Hermione here, I took my time walking deciding that since I was 'new' I would be late to class for once. I was going to play the 'I got lost' card on the teacher. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the person as I was coming around a corner. I hit a something hard, and fell flat on my bum. "Shit! Oh Miss I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up," The hard object said concerned. Groaning I looked up and saw I face I thought I'd never see again. "Cedric," I breathed.

A slight smirk appeared on his face. "I don't know who Cedric is but he must be a lucky guy to know a pretty little thing like you," He winked. By then my face was covered in a blush." The name's Amos Diggory, my sweet. And who might you be, I don't believe I've seen you before?" He offered a hand out to help me up. Grabbing his hand, I let him lift me up. Once straight our bodies were almost presses together, with me being just below his chin. Clearing my throat I took a step.

"I'm H.J. Daniels," I said. He gently picked up my right hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a lasting kiss on each knuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Daniels. Hopefully we shall meet again," He gave an award winning smile and walked away. I stood there shocked for a good minute, until realizing I should probably get to class. I was already a good 10 minutes late and, though I didn't want to be the same Hermione, I also didn't want to make a bad first impression on the teachers. Sighing, I swiftly made my way to the DADA class room. I wondered what the rest of the day would bring me.

Later That Day:

- (This was the Chapter 6 and 7 break!)

James POV:

I made my way out of potions, disappointed that I hadn't seen Dani in class. Sirius came up behind me, and put his arm around my shoulder. "Jamie, mate, if you don't get that sad look off your face, I swear to Merlin, I will hit you so hard that your remaining baby teeth will shoot themselves right out of your mouth." Sirius said. Remus came up to my left side, reading a book as usual. How he walks and reads at the same time I will never know. "Actually Paddy, teeth are inanimate objects and therefore cannot do anything by themselves. Actually they aren't a self at all." Remus said matter-of-factly.

Sirius gave Remus a scowl and flipped him the bird. I sighed and walked away letting them have their little lovers spat. I spotted a mop of long curly brown hair and smiled. There she was like a golden ray of sunshine in the mass of students. I started towards her then stopped, she was talking with someone. Looking more closely I saw it was that Hufflepuff prefect, Amos Diggory. How could they possibly know each other? I saw her laugh and he gave her a crocked smile. I knew that smile. I invented that smile. He was hitting on her, and my sweet little H.J. didn't even realize it. Dammit James! Stop you sound like a pansy, I thought to myself. Sirius and Remus appeared at my sides, looking at H.J. and Amos.

"Oui," Sirius said gruffly. "What are those two doing? How do they know each other? After all, she's only been here for a day." He crossed his arms, sending Amos a dirty look. Remus raised an eyebrow and screwed his mouth thinking. "Well, they could have run into each other in class or in the…" I clapped a hand over the Lycan's mouth. "Shhh," I hushed. "Don't speak." Remus rolled his eyes and removed my hand from his mouth like it was a dirty old sock.

"Seriously, James, when was the last time you washed your hands? I think I may have to boil my lips to get that stench off." Sirius reached behind me and slapped Remus on the back of the head, earning a growl from the lanky, sandy haired boy. I clapped them both in the ears and hushed them once again, turning my attention back to H.J. and that blasted Hufflepuff.

A stand of her brown tendrils landed in front of H.J's face and Amos reached over to brush it away. Anger boiled inside me. How dare that retched badger touch her hair! That should have been me swiping it away. I was about to move forward when Sirius put a hand on my shoulder, leading me away. "Come on, James. Just let it go, we have a class to get to." I looked at him shocked. He never cared much about class. I smiled releasing what he was doing. He didn't want anything to happen, and If he hadn't I think I might've actually hit Diggory in the face. I had no idea what was happening to me. The way I felt for H.J. was beginning to scare the bloody hell out of me.

No one's POV:

As James was leaving, Hermione had still been talking to Amos. "So, H.J., I was wondering if you would, perhaps, like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. I know we've only just met but, I would like to get to know you better." The Hufflepuff gave Hermione a shy smile and leaned against the wall beside them. Hermione bit her lip and thought about it. She knew that going on a date with Amos would somehow change the future and changing the future is a serious no-no in the Wizarding World. One small thing could rip a whole in the fabric of space and time. She had never really thought about it till just then. Hermione sighed and looked up into the boy's eyes.

"I don't know," She said, unsure. Amos pushed of the wall and focused his grey eyes on her chocolate and gold colored ones. "Please, H.J. Give me a chance, and I'll make it worth it." He grabbed her hand delicately and gave her his best big puppy dog eyes. Hermione groaned and finally give in. "Okay, I'll go with you. But, just so we're clear, this is by no means what-so-ever a date." She pointed a finger at him.

The boy made a sound of victory and quickly covered it up. "Whatever you say." He beamed and brought her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top of her knuckle. Hermione blushed and turned away shyly. "Where would you like to meet?" She asked clearing her throat. The Diggory boy released her hand and answered her. "I'll meet you Saturday by the Great Hall at noon," He said. "Until then, little Gryffindor." He gave her one last grin before turning on his heels and walking away from Hermione, completely and utterly happy.

Hermione smiled to herself and turned making her way to her next class. Little did both of them know that, all the while, a certain blonde Slytherin had been watching them from the shadows. A dark thought appeared on its face before it and stepped into the light to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy. He laughed to himself, moving back into the shadows.

AN:/ DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen next? Give me some ideas and you'll find out soon


End file.
